


dreams will come true

by Oceantail



Series: Oceantail's MCYT fics [12]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (skeppy's 14 and bad's 18), Childhood, M/M, Moving, NO RELATIONSHIP IMPLICATIONS IN THIS FIC, Pre-Relationship, Skephalo Week, stan behavior amirite 🙄/j, they havent met yet, this is when skeppy was just a fan of saintsofgames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29293245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceantail/pseuds/Oceantail
Summary: It was bad enough Skeppy had to move in the middle of the school year, but he moved to whole other country.Also he was playing Minecraft on hislaptopbecause his PC set-up was still buried deep inside moving boxes.This was a new low.Or: Skeppy dreams about his future.~~~Skephalo Week, Day 2: Dreams
Relationships: (this fic is pre-relationship), (written with the implication that there will be a relationship in the far future), Skeppy & BadBoyHalo, Skeppy/Badboyhalo
Series: Oceantail's MCYT fics [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003056
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	dreams will come true

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda paradoxical because this fic is set before Skeppy even had the name “Skeppy” but I would shoot myself before I used his real name in fanfiction. :]

Moving sucked. 

It was bad enough he had to move in the middle of the school year, but they moved to  _ another country _ . Skeppy really had nothing against Dubai, he’s been here a few times before on vacation, but vacation was not the same as  _ moving.  _

Also he was playing Minecraft on his laptop because his PC set-up was still buried deep inside moving boxes. 

This was a new low. 

At least his family already set up the wi-fi. Skeppy sighed and rested his head into his hand and clicked on the Singleplayer button then Create New World. He toggled around with the settings before setting the world to creative and loading it up. 

As the world generates around his avatar, his nametag SkepticalPVP blinks into existence. 

After a few minutes of flying around the empty world, he let out a loud groan, his head tipping forward to slam against his desk. 

Everything sucked. 

The moving process had been annoyingly long and he’d pretty much temporarily abandoned his joint youtube channel with his friends for a couple months as his family rushed to pack up the house and relocate to a different country. Not like that channel was doing particularly well even though they celebrated a 300 subscriber milestone the other day. It was his dream to be a youtuber, a real, actually successful youtuber but all this constant moving around wasn’t helping. Maybe in a couple years he could ask his parents if he could just attend online school or something. 

Without bothering to lift his head he closed out of Minecraft and shut his laptop. 

He was sure that sometime in the far future he might appreciate how much he got to travel as a kid, but constantly changing schools and having to adapt to a new city, (or sometimes a new country) was exhausting. Skeppy was pretty sure that’s why he valued his online friends and community a hell of a lot more. 

Skeppy turned his head to glance at the wall clock.  _ 3:46 pm _ . Fuck. His parents and sister should be back from the store in around 15 minutes and they’d told him to help unpack more boxes that were piled up in the living room but all he’d done was take a nap and aimlessly fly around Minecraft. Fuckkk.

Suddenly with renewed energy he pushed himself to his feet and opened his laptop. Playing a video in the background always helped him be more productive and if he had to help unpack stupid shit out of these stupid boxes he might as well make it less painful for himself. And since he knew he wouldn’t have time to watch much YouTube when he was moving, he already queued up a ton of videos for his future self. 

He clicked on the first video on the Watch Later playlist. 

“Hello Minecraftians! This is BadBoyHalo, also known as SaintsOfGames and I am playing in the Minecraft Hunger Games servers at MCPVP and I’m using the Tarzan kit and....”

Skeppy opened the first moving box, already smiling. 

**Author's Note:**

> And according to Skeppy’s wiki, he moved to Dubai during high school and had a joint youtube channel with friends called TheRoyalPvPer. He also attended online high school in Florida for 11th and 12th grade. 
> 
> Can you believe Skeppy actually became best friends with his idol? That's some (y/n) shit right there.
> 
> ~~~
> 
> according to Ao3 statistics, only a very small percentage of people actually leave comments on fics. So if you enjoyed this fic, please consider commenting, it's completely free!!!


End file.
